


Bruises

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy hates many things since she came back from heaven - her friends, her job, Spike.</p><p>Most of all, though, she hates herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in January 2013
> 
> Theme: All the World's a Stage  
> Prompt: Hell is empty and all the devils are here
> 
> Setting: BtVS season 6, post- _Dead Things_ , pre- _As You Were_
> 
> Please note: the characters' opinions are their own, not those of the author

She doesn't usually stay longer than it takes, but this time she jerks awake to guttering candles making devil-shapes on the crypt ceiling.

He's asleep, arm across her body. Doesn't even stir when she slides out from under. The dim light gouges deep hollows in his face. One eye is sunk in a pit of gloom, as if...

She draws in a breath. Those aren't hollows. They're bruises. 

At once, she can feel bone smashing under her fist again. "Put it all on me." The gasped words, sounding almost...gleeful.

There are devils here all right. She's one of them.


End file.
